


I Love You

by VirginiaMcCooley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to say it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

"Remember the time you saved me from the killer foam?"

"Remember the time you saved me from Angelique's eight-legged relative?"

"Remember the time I thought you were dead from the molecutronic gun?"

"Remember the time I thought you were dead from Brother Love's grenade?"

"Napoleon, I'm trying to tell you something here."

"Illya, I'm trying to tell you something here."

"What?"

"That I love you."

"I love you too, Napoleon."


End file.
